The Sanzoikkou Go Babysitting
by BlakRythem
Summary: The Sanzoikkou face the hardest challenge they ever faced... BABYSITTING? Did I type that correctly? You'll just have to read and review to know more... Find out what the group will do in cases with little monsters!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No it's not! I only own the extra characters! Wahahahaha!

Summary:

The Sanzo-ikkou faces the hardest challenge they ever faced:

Babysitting!

Let's see what our four valiant heroes will do if they face the TRUE faces of evil…

Author's Note: Don't even ask me where I got this idea… I was just eating some fish balls and this idea just came out of the blue…

* * *

**Chapter 1: "You Lost WHAAATT!"**

It was a beautiful day… here we see the Sanzo-ikkou riding within Hakuryu in order to cross the blazing, fiery desert.

(Goku: Wait a minute… didn't you just say that it was a beautiful day?

Azren: It is… do you want me to make it rain or snow or something? I can always make a blizzard or a hurricane happen…

Goku: Never mind!)

"Hakkai! How far 'til the next village? I'm hungry!" Goku whined.

"Shut up, baka-zaru! You're making my head spin!" Gojyo said as he rubbed his forehead.

"I'm not a monkey, ERRO-KAPPA!" Goku yelled.

Gojyo grinned at them. "Says who?"

"I do!" Goku pointed at himself.

"MONKEY!"

"KAPPA!"

"MONKEY!"

"KAPPA!"

Suddenly, a strike of lighting hits both the monkey and the dirty kappa. We see our favorite corrupt monk holding his fan up high.

"Both of you shut up or else I'll kill you!" Sanzo barked.

Gojyo and Goku started to sweat, obviously afraid of Sanzo.

Gojyo glared at Goku. "See that, Baka-zaru! You got Sanzo mad!"

"ME? You're the one that started it, Erro-kappa!" Goku exclaimed.

And as soon as Goku and Gojyo's useless arguments subsided, the sooner they started to make it worse… making a very corrupt monk very angry…

"Somebody shut them up… just for 10 minutes… CAN YOU NOT SHUT UP FOR JUST 10 DAMN MINUTES!" Sanzo roared, annoyed.

"Oh look! Isn't that a village?" Hakkai said, making both Goku and Gojyo shut up and making Sanzo relax a bit.

"YEHEY! FOOD!"

"OH YEAH! IN THE ARMS OF WOMEN AGAIN AT LAST!"

"Finally, I can get some peace!"

With much anticipation, they entered the village with gleaming eyes (except for Sanzo)

So as not to tire Hakuryu out, they just started to walk, finding an inn stay in and trying to find a fancy restaurant they could eat in.

"This place looks normal compared to the other villages we've been to." Hakkai said as he smiled back to the people that passed by.

"Yeah! I smell good food!" Goku exclaimed as he sniffed around for food.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm off to find a bar! The ones filled up with good liquor and beautiful women!" Gojyo said as he separated with them.

"We're staying at the paradise inn!" Hakkai called as he pointed at the building straight ahead.

"The name sounds pricy!" Goku said. He had a wide grin on his face. "They might have good food!"

"Hmph. The important thing is, is that you shut your big trap when we get there, monkey." Sanzo said as Goku made a puppy dog face.

* * *

Paradise Inn…

"Good day to you! Would you like a room for three?" The man inside the counter asked them.

"For four, please!" Hakkai said.

"Would you like to take a suite? We're out of rooms for four occupants." The man asked.

"WOW! A SUITE! Say 'YES', Hakkai! Say 'YES'!" Goku chanted.

"Well… What do you think, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked the corrupt monk.

Sanzo lit a cigar. "It's fine with me if it means more room for me and less of those two." Sanzo said as he took out a golden card. "use this…"

"Are you sure that you won't mind?" Hakkai asked.

"No. It's not mine anyway."

"Alright, one suite please!" Hakkai handed the card to the man(manager) and the man gladly gave them their key. "You're in room 28. Enjoy your stay here!"

* * *

Room # 28…

"Wow! This place is classy!" both Goku and Hakkai exclaimed. It was a nice suite. There were four poster beds lined up to one side, there was a wide closet and within the closet, there was a refrigerator. There was a wide sofa on the other side with a three-legged table and on top of it, was a bronze ash tray. The bathroom had a miniature Jacuzzi and an ordinary toilet and a wide mirror…

"Wow! I don't ever wanna leave this place!" Goku said, plumping down the soft, feathery bed!"

"I'm off to go shopping. You guys might want to buy something from the market?" Hakkai asked. Sanzo threw the golden card to Hakkai. "Just some cigarettes." Sanzo said while retiring to the sofa.

"Oh! Can I go with you Hakkai? Can I, can I?" Goku asked, getting up from his position. The thought of buying 5 packs of pork buns made his mouth water a lot.

"Sure, why not?" Hakkai asked. "We'll be back in a while, Sanzo."

"Don't lose the card!" Sanzo said as he read a newspaper.

* * *

Let's see what's up with Gojyo…

"One more for the lady here, waiter!" Gojyo shouted. He was surrounded by women. As usual, the lady magnet.

"Gojyo you're so… so… HOT!" one of the women said as she drank some liquor.

"Heh, I know…"

An old man came up to them. He was the manager of the bar Gojyo was in. "Well, I'm glad you youngsters are enjoying yourselves!"

"Yeah, can you get us some cigarettes, old man? Shori here needs to smoke." At that, the woman beside him giggled.

The old man smiled. "Of course, of course! But before that, you should pay your bill first." He handed a piece of paper to Gojyo with his bill on it…

"No problem, old man. Just charge it on my name at the Paradise Inn." Gojyo said coolly. 'Sanzo won't mind.' He thought.

The old man nodded and asked Gojyo for his name and left Gojyo to be flirted by women… Gojyo sighed in contentment.

* * *

Market…

"Hey, Hakkai, what are you gonna buy?" Goku asked as he walked with Hakkai in the market.

"Well, I need to buy more supplies for our trip. It seems that we're all out of food and Hakuryu will need some gas." Hakkai said. Hakuryu purred in agreement.

Goku separated with Hakkai for a while since Hakkai was buying some stuff. Goku got his eyes on something good. On one side, there was a man selling some fresh noodles… and it smelt pretty good.

The sight if the noodles made Goku's mouth water. 'I need to buy some!' his mind… rather… his STOMACH cried out. He checked his pockets if he had any money.

All he had… was a piece of crumpled paper, dust, and a button from Gojyo's shirt that he bit off about… let say… a year and a half ago…

"Aww man! I'm broke!" He exclaimed.

He caught sight of Hakkai who already purchased the things he picked out.

"Uumm… Hakkai?" Goku asked.

"Yes?"

"Well… can I borrow the card for a while? I'm just gonna buy some noodles!" Goku said, his eyes had pictures f fresh noodles.

"Okay, Goku. Just don't lose it, okay?" Hakkai said as he handed Goku the card.

Goku nodded gleefully and went off to buy some noodles.

"Good day to you, fine lad. Would you like to buy some of my noodles?" The vendor asked.

"Yes please!"

"That'll be 65 Yen for fresh cooked noodles!"

"OKAY!" Goku exclaimed as he handed the vendor Sanzo's card.

"Thank you, sir. Now you just need to wait for your noodles. It won't take long." The vendor said as he gave Goku the card back. He placed the card in his pocket for safe keeping.

Goku waited impatiently for his noodles, his stomach was demanded for it now and when his stomach said NOW it really meant NOW…

Suddenly, a little girl who was running bumped into him, causing him to fall down with her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Mister!" The little girl said, standing up.

"That's okay. Just be more careful next time!" Goku said, smiling at the girl.

The girl looked really innocent with her blue eyes and black hair. She was only about nine and it looks as though she belonged to an entirely average family that never gets problems with money.

"I'll be more careful next time! I promise!" She said as she walked away, smiling at him.

Goku smiled back to her. "Take care!"

"Excuse me sir, your noodles is ready!" The vendor called as he handed Goku the pack of noodles.

"NICE! Thank you!" Goku said as he took in the aroma of freshly cooked noodles. "Ahhh… that's what I call good noodle!"

Paradise Inn…

"The food you bought is good, Hakkai!" Gojyo said as he took some Teriyaki.

"I have to agree…" Sanzo said as he ate some Yakisoba.

"HEY! MONKEY! THAT'S MY BREAD!" Gojyo bellowed as he caught Goku stealing some of his bread.

"IS NOT!" Goku said. "It's for everyone, not only for you so stop being a PIG!"

"You take that back you MONKEY!"

"MAKE ME, DIRTY COCKROACH!"

"SHUUUUT UUP!" Sanzo barked.

Immediately, the two shut up.

A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in!" Hakkai said, sensing no threat from the visitor.

The door came ajar and reveal the manager of the Inn. He had a friendly smile on his face and was carrying some laundry.

"I just came by to drop off some of your laundry. And I also came by to ask you for at least half of the money you owe us." He said in a friendly way as he set down the laundry that looked as if it belonged to Gojyo.

"No problem. Hakkai, give him the card." Sanzo said.

"I lent it to Goku for a while. Goku, can you please give him the golden card?" Hakkai asked politely.

"OOffeey!" Goku said as he gulped down the food that he was chewing. He reached for the card in his pocket and felt for it… and felt for it… then he looked inside his other pocket…

Silence…

"Ummm… Hakkai? Tell me that I just gave it back to you…" Goku said, trying to avoid any eye-contact from Sanzo.

To Goku's dismay, Hakkai shook his head. "No, you didn't. Goku… don't tell me that… you…" Hakkai became silent.

Goku started to sweat nervously.

"Monkey… you lost the golden credit card?" Gojyo asked, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Goku… I entrusted that card to you…" Hakkai said… a dark aura also surrounding him as his lenses gave that creepy shine…

"Zaaaaaruuuuu…" said Sanzo as his eyes glowed with rage. He held up his fan that was ten times bigger than before.

They started to beat up Goku non-stop…

"Come on, guys! I didn't mean to! Ow! I didn't know it was gone! YEOUCH!" Goku covered himself form the beatings of a raving Sanzo.

"You shouldn't be trusted, BAKA-ZARU!"

"You mean to say… you have nothing to pay?" The manager asked an even darker aura surrounding him.

"We're so sorry, Mister! We can pay you in another way!" Hakkai said, bowing in apology.

"I'll even sweep the floors!" Goku (Who was covered with bruises) said.

"I can work as a women's massager!" Gojyo offered.

"You can let those three work until our money is enough for you." Sanzo said.

The manager thought hard. "Well… I really don't need any new workers…" He said as he stroked his beard. "Unless…" He looked at the four.

"Ummm… unless?" Hakkai asked.

"Please don't let them kill me!" Goku pleaded.

"Shut up, zaru!" Gojyo ordered.

"YOU shut up, kappa!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Sanzo finally shouted and asked the manager to continue.

"Unless… You people arewilling tolook after some little kids!" The manager finally announced.

"HHUUUWAAAAATTTTTT? KIDS!" The four exclaimed at the manager's strange request.

/**T**/**B**/**C**/

* * *

Author's Note:

Well? Hate it? Love it? If you want to know what happenes next… you'll have to review! Please put in your suggestions/comments/criticisms! You can flame if you want… just put it in a nice way and try not to insult! At least just 5 will do to encourage me!

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sanzo-ikkou Go Babysitting**

**-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 2: Entering The _Monster's _Domain.**

The day seems strangely cold for the Sanzo-ikkou, even if the weather was a really bright and sunny day.

"I can't believe you agreed to that man's offer!!" Gojyo said in disbelief to Hakkai.

"Yeah! How are we supposed to eat when we're looking after little kids?" Goku said as if pained to know that he won't be enjoying his meals from that day forward.

Hakkai simply smiled. "Well it's a good way to pay our debt to the inn." He said.

"That's easy for you to say. You're the _mommy _of the group." Sanzo retorted in annoyance.

Hakkai just sighed as he petted Hakuryu on the head which the little dragon responded with a purr.

"There's no turning back now. I already agree to the manager's offer…" He told Hakuryu, recalling what had happened.

_Flashback:_

"_Unless… You people are willing to look after some little kids!" The manager finally announced._

"_HHUUUWAAAAATTTTTT? KIDS!" The four exclaimed at the manager's strange request._

"_DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BABYSIT MORE ANNOYING MONKEYS?? TWO IS ENOUGH!" Sanzo barked out, losing his temper._

"_DO I LOOK LIKE MARY POPPINS TO YOU? I DON'T DO **KIDS** I DO **WOMEN! **I can't even stand looking at a damn pacifier for cryin' out loud!!" Gojyo snarled._

_Goku pondered for a second._

_(Goku: "Huh? I don't get it… is looking after kids supposed to be bad?" Goku asked in confusion.)_

_(Azren: "Of course isn't that bad! You just have to change their diapers that's filled with their smelly old waste products and they use you as a human-merry-go-round… not even giving you time to eat!")_

_Goku gasped as he heard that demented little voice tell him the 'no-eat' policy. "NOOOOO!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!! HOW WILL WE EAT?!"_

_Hakkai sweat dropped as he began to observe their situation. It was beginning to be futile if this continued. "So, what kind of children do you have?" He asked the manager politely._

"_Oh, I have five of them; Three boys and two girls. The eldest is twelve and the youngest is a year old." He explained. His frown deepened. "My wife died giving child-birth and I'm afraid I'm too busy to make money for their future that I have less time to be with them." _

_Hakkai felt pity for the children._

_And then he thought…_

"_Well I guess it wouldn't hurt if we stay for a few more days…" He said to the manager, which his three frustrated companions overheard..._

"_WHAT!!!" They shouted in disbelief._

"_Hey! Don't start deciding without asking me! We still need to head west!" Sanzo said, annoyed at the situation._

"_Yeah! What he said! I can't keep on hitting on women if some little pest will be cramping my style!" Gojyo said._

"_Hakkai… Why must we do this?" Goku asked with a hint of frustration in his voice._

_Hakkai merely smiled. "It's a way of paying our debts… Remember Goku that it was you who lost the gold card!" Hakkai pointed out._

_Goku groaned as the other two glared daggers at him._

"_This all your fault you stupid monkey!" Gojyo said as he started to strangle poor Goku._

"_I'll make sure to kill you when I have the chance…" Sanzo said dangerously as he took out his gun. _

"_WAAAHH!! I didn't do it on purpose!!"_

"_Now, now you guys!" Hakkai said calmly._

"_What's done is done and we can't pay for the inn. So we need to baby sit until we can find the card." He said. Sanzo lowered his gun and took out a cigarette. (Wow, Sanzo… at a time like this?!)_

"_Fine." He simply said, giving his unexpected consent._

_Goku and Gojyo stared at him, flabbergasted._

_Gojyo was the first one to explode._

"_WHAT?! What kind of corrupt monk are you??" Gojyo started to bawl out._

"_Yeah Sanzo!" Goku seconded._

"_Shut up you two or I'll kill you NOW!" Sanzo yelled at them, causing them to shut up._

"_I've made up my mind. For the sake of getting out of here quicker, YOU three will baby sit." Sanzo calmly said exhaling smoke._

"_Well then! Here's the map to my house! Thank you all so much!" The manager who has been silent all this time said as he handed the map to Hakkai._

"_It's not a problem at all!"_

"_Hmph! Just make sure that we can get outta here after we fully pay that damned debt." Sanzo said._

_The latter just sighed in retreat. Arguing with Sanzo was a difficult task to do._

_End of Flashback._

Goku's stomach suddenly grumbled. "Hey guys, I'm hungry!" He complained.

"You just ate!" Gojyo said irritated.

"An hour ago! And that was a long time!" Goku pointed out.

Gojyo just muttered something incoherent. He wasn't in the mood to argue.

They made it to the manager's house. It was a little cottage near the woods, and it looked…

"Whoa… this place looks so…. Creepy." Goku said matter-of-factly.

"What were you expecting? Snow White and the Seven Dwarves?" Gojyo said as he tried opening the door.

"Gojyo, I think it's best if we knock before doing that." Hakkai suggested.

"Oh! Oh! Let me! Let me!" Goku cheerfully volunteered.

"No you can't! You're a stupid monkey! Monkeys can't knock!" Gojyo sneered.

"I'm not a monkey!"

"Now, now, I'll do it." Hakkai said, stopping the two from waging another war.

Hakkai knocked at the door, "Hello! Is anybody there?" Hakkai called out.

No answer.

"They probably didn't know that we were coming." Gojyo said.

"Hey! We're the new babysitters!" Goku cried out.

Just then, the door went ajar, and a woman was there, looking frightened. "Hey… did you just say that… that you're the new babysitters?" She asked in a hushed tone.

They all looked at her in puzzlement. "Yeah, we are… ummm… who are you?" Hakkai asked the frightened woman, who opened the door in delight.

"I'm so happy the new babysitters came… four of you, in fact!" She said, observing all of them.

Goku's face was etched with a puzzled frown. "What? Hold on, do you work here—"

"DID… I _did_ work here, I _used_ to work here, I _previously_ work here, I _was_ a babysitter/nanny here and now I'm **_free_**!" She exclaimed, dancing happily.

The four looked at her in a weird way. "This woman needs a psychiatrist." Sanzo said, not caring if the woman heard him.

"Well, since the four of you are here now, there is no reason for me to lounge around anymore!" She said as she pulled out two bags and gave them keys to the house. "These are the keys to every room in the house. Each key is labeled from the front door to the back door. There are no duplicates for any of them, so I suggest you take good care of them." She said quite easily as she started to _escape_…

They all looked at her in puzzlement. "Oh, and in case you're all wondering, the four of you are the twenty-fifth." She said in a carefree voice.

"Twenty-fifth what?" Gojyo asked.

"Twenty-fifth babysitters of course…. This month, well I have to go! Good luck!" She said, running as if happy to escape the clutches of the devil.

They all stared at her form which was now a tiny little speck heading straight to the horizon.

"Wow she's fast!" Goku said in amazement. Clearly, he has never seen a woman run so fast before.

"So…" Sanzo started as he lighted another cigarette. "They're that bad." He simply said.

"Hmph! Who's scared of little pests? Come on guys!" Gojyo said as he headed straight inside the house.

"Well, it is open anyway." Hakkai said as he followed Gojyo.

Hakkai noticed Hakuryu looking a bit differently. He purred to him, as if a great evil was heading towards them.

Hakkai patted his head and said, "Don't worry Hakuryu. It's not like we're entering the beast's domain at our own will." He said with a soft laugh. Hakuryu purred again as if saying: "That's easy for you to say."

"Tch. This place is a pigsty." Sanzo said as he kicked a doll lying around.

"I wonder where the little kids are." Goku said as he peeped into every room and found no sign of life.

"That's weird… where could they be?" Hakkai asked no one in particular. "Hello! Anybody home?" He called out.

"Maybe they went out or somethin'" Gojyo said.

"Probably…" Hakkai said, unsure of Gojyo's proposition.

"I'm hungry…" Goku complained.

"You're always hungry, zaru." Gojyo said.

"Hakuryu? Hey… has anyone seen Hakuryu?" Hakkai said, noticing the little dragon's disappearance.

"I think I saw him go in there." Goku said pointing at the very last room in the house… which was unmistakably the kitchen.

"COOL! IT'S THE KITCHEN! Hakuryu really does know how to find the goodies!" Goku said as he ran towards the door.

"Idiot." Both Sanzo and Gojyo unison while Hakkai only smiled.

"It's really strange for him to disappear like this." Hakkai said, worry evident in his tone.

"Ah don't worry Hakkai! I'm sure he' just off finding a lady dragon!" Gojyo said, trying to lighten up the now heavy atmosphere.

"Hey corrupt monk! You've been quiet for some time. 'Sup?" Gojyo asked the silent monk who was busy filling his lungs with smoke.

"I feel… something… dangerous…" He said darkly before giving the kitchen door a hard stare. And right at that very moment they heard someone shout.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

"GOKU!" They all rushed to the kitchen, and what they found was something unexplainable, something so frightening that the devil himself would run away of fright and make a living in Las Vegas as a blackjack dealer… something…

"Th-that's… that's… disturbing…" Hakkai said… ehem… I mean, practically shouted. And there is a pretty good reason why.

"It looks like we've found the little brats." Sanzo said as a boy and a girl ran around the kitchen, acting like Indians. The boy had a slingshot, and he tried t shoot a tomato to Sanzo luckily, he evaded it.

"NOISY LITTLE BRATS!" Gojyo yelled as a tomato hit his face, which caused it to be as red as his hair.

And they have, five of them, all in Indian costumes. A boy at the age of nine who looked like a genius who wore thick glasses and a seven year old girl who looked as fresh as the spring that you could call her "flower child" were happily mixing up stew… it wasn't ordinary stew… it had poor Goku in it (Whom, I dare say, is crying for his life) ("IT'S GETTING HOT HERE!")they were doing this while chanting: "MONKEY STEW! MONKEY STEW! WE WANT MONKEY STEW!" and sitting on a cupboard was a one-year old baby, throwing the vegetables in the cauldron (Yes cauldron) and throwing other things in too.

The older girl stopped her running.

"My siblings!! Come and let us feast and thank the gods for giving us such a blessing!!!" She shouted to her siblings as she opened a tray, that had poor Hakuryu tied up, with an apple on his little snout and other fruits on his side.

"THEY'RE GONNA EAT ME!!!" Goku wailed in despair. "I'm supposed to be the one eating!"

"Hey now, that's not nice let him go!" Hakkai said as he ran to Hakuryu.

The boy with the glasses smirked as he pulled a string which caused a bucket of… err… leftovers to cover the three.

"Yuck! What is this stuff?" Gojyo said as he trie to brush of the substance with his han.

"I don't wanna know." Hakkai said.

"Little brats…" Sanzo muttered angrily.

"Sanzo? Uhhh… are you… okay?" Gojyo carefully asked afraid of the now angered monk.

"YOU LITTLE BRATS!!! GET IN LINE!!!!!!!" Sanzo barked angrily at the five children.

There was a momentary silence…

Before a tomato flew and hit Sanzo on the face.

"That does it!!! I'm gonna teach you little pests a lesson!" He growled as he reached for his spirit ascending gun.

"Sanzo! Don't shoot them!" Hakkai said.

"Yeah! They'll die too fast! Strangle them!" Gojyo said, obviously agreeing to killing the five _innocent_ children.

"Gojyo…" Hakkai said in a serious tone.

"Who said anything about killing them?" Sanzo asked. "Fine. If a little gun fire doesn't work for you why don't _you_ try and stop them?" Sanzo said, regaining his composure (XD)

Hakkai sighed and went over to the children, who were all ready to eat their… captives.

"Help me…" Goku said pleadingly.

"Waaahh!!! Eat!!!" The "flower child" yelled, but she was surprised to be lifted from the ground.

"Now, now. That's not very nice." Hakkai said to the little girl who was trying to kick and punch him for her freedom.

"Hey!! Let her go!" The two older kids said as they tried to attack Hakkai, but Hakkai was just too fast for them.

"I'll let her go if you let my friends go." He said, smiling sweetly at them. But to them, his smile was _creepy_ so was the creepy gleam in his lens.

"Alright." The boy said as he untied Hakuryu (Whom flew happily to Hakkai's side). The girl went and helped Goku (Who immediately ran for his life while screaming: "CANNIBALS!!!) out of the cauldron.

"Thank you!" Hakkai said as he let go of the little girl and patted her head.

"Now that all of you are in line, what are your names?" Sanzo said coolly.

The older boy smirked. "I'm Hillwiggly McDuff, She's Sillywee, that's MacBarfsalot, that girl is Cacklenosesnot and the baby is Greenboogerhead!" The boy said laughing at the false names he created.

"Okay, Mr. Hillwiggly. I founnd this picture of a cute girl. It has her address on it… her name is… Rein? You like her don't you? Well I think she'll find Mr. Hillwiggly McDuff to be a charming cannibal." Gojyo said as he showed him a picture of a cute girl in pig tails.

The boy glared at him. "Fine. My name is Kin, she's Yurin, that's Ten, that girl is Miu and the baby is Yuu." He snapped, hoping the four babysitters didn't get it.

Hakkai smiled at them. "I'm pleased to meet you all. I'm Hakkai, the monkey boy you were about to devour is Goku ("HEY!) the horny red head is Gojyo ("That's mean Hakkai…) and the baldie monk is Sanzo. ("You're getting meaner by the second.")" He said cutely to them.

This is gonna be a _looooooooooooooong_ stay. Everyone in the kitchen thought in disdain.

-o-o-o-

Author's Note: I hope that that was a good ending for this chapter (It was kinda long!) Thanks to those who reviewed and I apologize for not updating earlier. I needed my life to fall back in place. Anyway, I'll try to update soon. Reviews please!!!

P.S. I do expect some complaints about typos and misspelled words. I'm don't really have plans on rereading it 'til after tonight!

* * *


End file.
